The Summer I was Summer Fisher
by Summerzxc
Summary: When Summer moved back to Cousin's, living with her friends and studying there all with them, little did she know that she was going through adventures like how her mum did when she was younger, only a kind of different.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer**

It was finally halfway of summer break, as they promised, my parents are bringing me back to Cousin's for a little break every break. It was a kind of reward after I study hard for my semesters. I got pushed up to Sophomore because the school thinks I can do well in a higher level. Well, maybe. When my parents told me I will be moving back to Cousin's for good, I was so excited. I crossed out the days till today. It was finally happening. My dream.

As my dad drives through the highway with the rented car he rented, I could see the blue sea and the nice sand. I rolled the windows down, I could almost taste the salty sea and I could smell is the sea. I am definitely back at Cousin's.

"Honey, do you remember? When we were kids, you, Jeremiah and Steven will always leave me out." My mum said, acting pissed.

"Awwww, I didn't have a choice. You were the only girl." He laughed. "And the youngest." He laughed even harder. Mum gives him a light punch on his arm.

"Ow that hurts." My dad pretended to be in pain.

"Conrad Fisher. How dare you." My mum folded her arms and looked towards the window, pretending to be pissed. Dad smiled, took her hand and held it. While I at the backseat, giggling at them.

"You guys used to Belly Flop me every time Steven and I came over to stay for the summer. You even did that on our wedding day." My mum whined. My dad laughed.

"Oh good memories, like I said on that day, _I go where ever you go_." He smiled at her. Well, now my mum is smiling.

My dad pulls up at the driveway. "Here we are." He honked the car honk to signal everyone we are back. He unbuckled his seat belt. I was faster than lightning, I quickly unbuckled the seat belt, opened the car door, slamming it behind me and ran to the door. "I am back, Sailors!" I shouted.

The door opened."Welcome back Summer!" they all shouted back. I hugged each one of them. Ren, Sophia, Emma, Isabel, Josh, Brandon, Reeve, Alex and lastly Isaac.

"Welcome back Summer." He said. He grew a lot taller, and more tan. Some fine muscles was built. Not bad.

"Not in bad shape." I teased him.

"What was that? I heard a voice. I wonder where it came from." He looked forward. I kicked him and he looked down a little. "Oh there you are! Man, I couldn't see you." he teased.

"Haha, very funny. I might be shorter than you but not like much. Less than a head." I said. He opened his arms out wide, like it was a dare. I crushed into them, I could feel the warm hug I always look forward to every time I am back at Cousin's. But this time, he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Ahem." it was my dad. "Young man, if you going to hug her, make sure you always hug her like this, like protecting her from danger." My dad hugged my mum tightly. Everyone laughed. I could see Isaac blushing. Suddenly, he hugged me even closer and tighter. My parents give him thumbs-up. Everyone laughed again.

"Well, we will be leaving this evening. Any fun suggestions?" My dad said.

"Conrad, leave the kids to have their own fun. We are too old." My mum laughed at him.

"Belly, we are not too old- hey... you just gave me an idea." My dad give me that sneaky look. Uh oh."GUYS! GRAB SUMMER. IT'S BELLY FLOP TIME." He shouted.

"DAD!" I shouted and tried to run away, but Isaac grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, hugging me tightly.

"Where do you think you are going, Summer?"He did the evil laugh.

"Conrad, stop it." My mum said firmly. Thank god for mum.

"Alright boys, you heard it, but Isaac you can continue hugging her." he told Isaac and everyone chanted 'Summer and Isaac kissing on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'. Isaac let go of me, he was blushing so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac<strong>

Later that evening, Mr and Mrs Fisher was going to California for a week to do some stuff. I walked them out, along the way, Mr Fisher spoke up.

"Isaac, I can see you like Summer. Well treat her well, don't hurt my little Summer." He warned me. I know he is serious about this.

"Yes sir, I won't." I reassured him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer**

It was the first night at Cousins. I could not sleep. I tossed and turned, repeat and repeat. I just could not sleep. I couldn't take it anymore. I changed into my bathing suit, grabbed a towel and slowly tip-toed down and towards the pool. I jumped into the water and started to swim laps. It was so relaxing. Maybe I share the same genes as my mum as she swam like this when she couldn't sleep. I was about to do another lap when I saw someone. I looked up. It was Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Sleepless night again?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered him.

"Well, nothing much." He said. Before I could say anything, he walked off.

* * *

><p>"So, I heard there will be a party tonight at a frat house, anyone in?" Brandon asked. Everyone raised their hands up except Isaac and I.<p>

"Oh come on, you guys always spoil the fun." Reeve said grouchy.

"You know I don't drink and partying is not my kind of thing." I snapped at him.

"Same goes for me." Isaac said.

"Well, why not go today, maybe you guys will like it?" Alex said. Everyone looked at Isaac and I.

"Fine, I will go, just this once." I said.

"Since everyone is going, I shall go too I guess."Isaac said.

"It's settled then."

* * *

><p>I was in my room, dressing up. It was 6:30p.m. We should be leaving soon. We will be walking since it's nearby. Heels? Nope. I wore the summer dress Uncle Steven and his wife got for me. A baby blue sundress and flats I got last year. Hair down, a blue flower hair clip. I'm done.<p>

When we arrived, the place was full and music was blasting with music. Everyone disappeared inside the house. I just took a seat in the empty seats at the corner. This was not my scene. I wonder where Isaac went.

"Hey." A tall and tan guy stood in front of me. Woah.

"Hey." I said, I am nervous.

"I am Sam, what's your name?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Summer."I replied.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Summer." I could feel myself blushing when he said that.

"You were from St. Richard High School right?" He asked. Why is he so cute?

"Well yeah, not now, I moved here for good." I told him.

"Haha yeah, I heard that you were one of the youngest, gifted and talented student in that school, I always come for football matches, I was a senior in another school but I graduated not long ago." I could feel myself blushing even more. "Hey, do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure, maybe Sprite? Just something that doesn't contain alcohol." I told him.

"Be right back, my lady." He walked through the crowd and when he turned back to me, he gave me a wink. I giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer**

"There you are, Sprite for you, and me." He passed me a cup.

"Thanks." I smiled. We talked about School, our interests and much more. Little did I know, there was alcohol in the drink.

"Hey Summer, you alright? You seem in pretty bad shape." He said. My mind was not in clear condition and my vision was blur. My head was feeling so heavy.

"I don't know, my head is aching." I spoke weakly.

"Here, why not I bring you up to one of the rooms so you could get some rest?" He said, before I could say anything, he carried me and walked to a room. He places me down, but he was not as nice as he seemed to be. He pinned me down, slowly stripping me.

"Help -" Before he could strip off my summer dress off, Isaac pulled him away, punching him in the face, screaming "Don't ever mess with my girl." After that, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Summer." I heard a voice called out. "Summer." I heard it again. I open my eyes weakly. I was not full sober yet. My head was hurting so much. <em>Luckily, <em>there was a waste basket beside me.

"Ow..." I whined.

"Oh thank god you are alright. I'm so sorry." he hung his head down.

"Why are you sorry..?" I said slowly, my head was pretty much killing me.

"For not taking care of you or protecting you." He said softly.

"You cannot be my bodyguard 24/7 right. You have a life too, I was just careless." I tried to laugh but only whined from the headache.

"You look in pretty bad shape, come on, let's head home." He said, without saying anything, he just carried me, like how Dad always carry Mum out from their room in the morning. The whole way home, we both did not spoke a word, I just buried my head on his chest. I'm quite heavy, I don't understand how he was still carrying me without complaining how heavy I was. Without knowing it, I feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, it was late afternoon. The house was awfully quiet again. They might still be at the party, drunk. Oh well.<p>

I headed downstairs, only to see Isaac there.

"Good morning, any breakfast you prefer Princess?" he asked in a royal way. It made me smiled a little.

"Well, the chef knows best." I told him. I walked towards the family room.

"Where do you think you are going?" He scoops me up from behind. I screamed like a little girl.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

"Not happening." He walks towards the couch, lets go of me, I landed on the couch, he starts to tickle me. Well, it did not work.

"Ha, I'm not afraid of tickles anymore." I laughed at him.


	4. Chapter 4

They came back at around afternoon when it's burning hot outside.

"We are back." Ren said. Everyone collapses at the family room. They look... bad?

"I'm gonna head up to my room." Isabel said, walking up.

"I'm coming with you." Josh said. So... Are they an item now? As I saw Josh entering her room with her, closing the door behind him, well, I guess they are going to nap together. Alex and Sophia holding hands, Reeve and Ren hugging. Okay... This was getting really weird. What happened while I was gone. Or maybe the main question was, what the hell happened last night.

I walked towards the kitchen, "Um Isaac?" I tapped on his shoulder and turned around, chewing on an onion, gross. When did he became an alien? He gave me the 'whats up' look. "What happened while I was gone, or last night? Cause now it looks like everyone is a couple now?" I whispered softly. He just shrugged and gave me the 'how do I know' look.

"School is tomorrowwww. Ugh." Sophia grumbled. Typical Sophia. Sophia, Isabel, Alex and Josh are one of the hottest and most popular group in school. Second is of course Isaac, Ren and Reeve. But both group don't hang out much together in school, there was an age difference after all.

"It's alright! I am in your every class! Except for AP Physics," Alex said. "And AP Chem and AP Arts." he hugged her. Gosh, Public Display of Affection in the middle of the afternoon, looks like they are not fully sober yet. Suddenly, I felt a hug from behind. I looked up, of course, its Isaac. I thought he has a girlfriend too. What's up with him lately... I mean, I really liked him, but this summer he was acting like so differently when two summers ago he was so cold towards me and hurt me.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 12<strong>

We were at the Carnival at the boardwalk. The rest have went of to play. It was just Isaac and I. He was 13. Mrs Haley (Sophia's mum) gave us $20 each every time we went to the boardwalk. Isaac bought be candy floss as usual, I hang the hand closest to him out,_ just in case. _

"So, what do you want to play?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I don't know. I wanted the big teddy bear at the shooting range.

"Let's go to the shooting range." he said. He was going to win that bear for me! We walked quickly to the range, we stood a distance away from it. Isaac was looking at the girl at the range. Long golden brown hair, blue eyes, tall and pretty.

"Do you like her?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah kind of." He admitted. My heart just dropped.

"Well, do you want to know her?" I said, trying not to sound hurt.

"Yeah, that will be nice I guess." He said. Without a word, I pulled him to the range.

"Hello." I said in the most happy and cheerful voice I could pull.

"Hello, how many tries you going to take?" she asked with a smile.

"Actually, Isaac here will be the one playing. Maybe he will take 10 tries? He is a good shooter." I told her, she gave a smile to Isaac, who was blushing.

"Nice shirt you have." I complimented her shorts. It was those kind of short shorts that cow girls would wear. "The last time I wore that kind of shorts, Isaac and the guys laughed at me, your tan and eyes really match the shorts. Isaac is kind of protective, people always think I am his little sister!" I told her.

"Oh that's cute, thanks! Is it too short for you?" She asked Isaac.

"Er, no, it's good on you." Isaac said shyly, that made her giggled a little.

"Hey Isaac, I'm going to the roller coaster, find me there when you are done." Without waiting for him to reply, I just walked towards the roller coaster, I did not ride it, but instead, I sat down and cried.

When we got home, Isaac went into the room, still texting. I guess he got the girl's number. The whole ride home, he was just texting and texting. He won the bear for me though, but I just didn't bring it home with me. I left it at Cousin's, in Isaac's room before I left, where it belongs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Isaac**

I lay in bed that night, man, she changed so much over the summer. She grown so much... more mature.

What happened two summers ago seems like not long. Yet, she grown so much, without me knowing.

That day when she went back for school, without a word, she even left the bear I won for her. I knew I hurt her, yet she did not show, silently hurting while helping me. That girl name was Samantha. I have crushed on her for the whole year. I will always go to the boardwalk as much as I can, playing the range. I just never had the nerve to ask her out, or just for her number. When Summer helped me that day, we talked a lot after Summer left for roller coaster, she told me she was Samantha, same age as me and goes to a high school nearby mine. We exchanged numbers and I managed to win the bear for her, the biggest price according to Samantha.

During the whole trip home, I did not spoke a word to Summer, neither did I when we reached home. I just handed her the bear in the car and did not thank her nor talk to her. Two days later, she left early, without a word nor a simple goodbye. I woke up with the bear, sitting on my study table.

I did not think much about it, I just thought maybe she will call back after a day or she needed to be in school early for some summer classes or something. School started, nothing from Summer, I didn't care. Samantha and I became closer, and eventually became a couple. I picked her up from school and hang by the library to study or hang in my room. The next summer came, Summer didn't came back like she always does. That summer without her was so boring, I did not wake up to her dancing and singing in the kitchen, or waiting for her to come down late with a bed-headed hair, seeing her swim when she could not sleep, nor see her watching her movies and performances in the family room. That summer was quiet, empty. That summer, Samantha left me for another guy. When she left me, I just realised how much I missed Summer, annoying me. She did not call or anything for two whole summers. I waited everyday, till the last day summer, yet she did not swing by or called or texted. I heard nothing from her. On the last night of summer, I texted her saying I missed her, I hope she will come by the next summer. And guess what? She did.

I laid on my bed, the day before she came back. Actually since her last reply, promising she will. I though of how asshole I was to her, how I did not notice her getting hurt, not paying attention to her, how much she cared for me. And realised; I was in love with her.

I counted the days, marking them down to the day she was coming. This summer, I want things to be different. I want her to be mine. But when I saw her post with roses and a caption "Thanks for the date :)" I knew I was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer**

My alarm went off like a fire alarm. Ugh. I opened one side of my eyes. 6:05am. I got out of bed, taking my own sweet time. I'm not a morning person. I went into the shower to get a fresh warm shower and washed up. I quickly throw over a white dress I had since two years ago. I'm smaller than average size, it's not suprising that I still could fit. 6:25am. I'm going to run late if I take my own sweet time. Luckily I packed my bag yesterday. Unlucky for me, I have AP Bio, AP Celsius, Performing Arts, English/Language arts, and a lot more advanced stuff. I am pushed a grade higher and is from a special gifted school, so no surprise they gave me so advanced subjects. Oh well. I brushed my hair and tied it into a neat ponytail, like always, and headed down to the dinning room with school stuff with me. 6:30am. I need to hurry.

"You are quite late?" Isaac said, pushing me a toast of bread.

"You don't say." I looked at his tie. "You tie is sloppy." I held the bread in my mouth, adjusting his tie. He looks at me, he leans in close, he took out the toast on my mouth and kisses me. While I'm still tieing his tie.

"Summer. Summer!" I snapped out of my daydream. Oh it was a daydream. "We are late?" he looked at me.

"Oh yes yes." I quickly wore my shoes and he passes me a toast of bread. We went out, locked the door and walked towards the bus stop.

"Does nobody drive in this house?" I said grouchy.

"Don't be a spoil brat, there are. Like Alex. Or maybe you can make some friends to drive you to school." He said. Fine by that way.

I arrived at school early, but we had assembly, so you pretty much saw a lot students, asleep, during the long principal's speech.

"Hey." a tall not too buff guy said behind me when we were heading back to classes. I looked back. Football hoodie. Senior I guess. "I've seen you somewhere before." he was thinking hard where.

"I'm a newly transferred"

"ST. RICHARD HIGH!" he interrupted me. He was actually quite hot.

"Yeah, you studied there before?" I asked.

"You were in one of my classes silly, Junior AP Literature," he said. "You always sit all the way to the back, because you were the only freshman/Sophomore who took Junior AP subjects. You are a smart student. " He complimented me, I blushed a little. "What class are you heading to now?" he asked.

"Well, I have Senior AP Literature and Senior AP English/Language Arts." I told him.

"Wow, you are actually only freshman. You are taking Senior subjects? What did the school did to you. Geez." He looked at me like I was some alien.

"Ask the school." I said.

"Well, I am in AP English, in you AP Literature too." he told me. "Secret, I am a Junior actually, but they pushed me up." he whispered. "See you in Literature." as he walks to the other direction, he turned around and gave me a wink.

* * *

><p>During AP Literature, he and I got along really well. We even became partners. His name was were given out our first Literature project, we were to act out one of the scenes in Romeo and Juliet, which was weird.<p>

"So, whose house are we going?" he asked.

"How about mine?" I suggested.

"That sounds cool, I will pick you up after school?" He said.

"Sure."

"I will pick up Starbucks,Venti Chocolate chip, no whip cream, am I right?" he asked. I was going to ask how he knows than he continued, "I saw you drinking that everyday after school, besides my class ends a period earlier than yours, no biggie." he smiled.

I go into Sophomore AP Bio, my last class for the day, Isaac was in class. Of course, he is a maths and science expert. I walk pass him, sat two rows behind him. He says nothing. The board wrote that the teacher was absent and we have to take the assignment from the teacher's desk after class. The school bell rang, I walked pass Isaac again, took the assignment and went straight to meet Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer**

"So how was class?" Spencer asked when I got into the car. He passes me the Starbucks drink. I took a sip.

"The teacher was absent, so we did nothing in Bio."

"Woah, An hour wasted. Miss Jen?" He asked again.

"Yeah, how do you know?" this guy is really smart.

"She is in-charge of Drama. Most of the time she will be absent for class training the drama students." he told me.

* * *

><p>When we reached at the house, Alex was home with Sophia was at home chasing each other around.<p>

"Hey?" I said, they stopped and look at me.

"Hey." They both said at the same time. "Jinx!" they said again. Okay, this was getting really weird.

"Say, you got hooked up to a Senior in a day? Not bad." Sophia winked at me.

"We will be at my room doing Literature, knock if you need anything." I announced and walked up to my room with Spencer behind me.

"Is Sophia your sister?" He asked me. He close the door behind him gently.

"Nope, nobody in this house is my siblings. I have an older brother and sister. Both are in Boston studying, my sister in Boston Collage, my brother in Boston University." I told him. "I have another older brother, he is 2 years older than me, a junior, coming tomorrow." I told him.

"Woah, so many siblings."

"Yeah, but my brother and I are really close. Even though we fight a lot." I laughed. "People mistaken him as my boyfriend many times." I laughed even harder after I said that. We practiced for an hour, we were doing well, thanks to Starbucks and snacks. The door bell rang, I wonder who. I rushed down to answer it, whoever was it, he or she must be impatient. "Coming!" I shouted. I opened the door.

"Oh my gosh, Sky?" I hugged him. He hugs me back and kisses my forehead. Typical Sky, never changes the way he greets me whenever he sees me. He was here early. We are close because our names were inspired by like the season. Which was kinda funny.

"Hey man!" Spencer said behind me. They know each other? "Now I understand why Summer said people mistaken her as your girlfriend."

"Hey. Looking good." My brother said to him, still hugging me. "Of course, making people is what I do." He said.

"You know each other?" I asked my brother after he let go of me.

"Yeah, we were football mates in . He left after that. " He told me. Make sense, we all are from St. Richard. Sky needed a little more time because he had a football game that night."But are you dating my sister now?" Sky asked Spencer. Spencer's face goes red from blushing.

"No, he is here for a Literature project. I'm taking Senior AP Literature." I sighed. Sky just laughed at me.

"I have some Junior and Senior classes. Like Spencer, I am a Senior, but I take Junior subjects too." He puts a arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"I should get going, it's getting late." Spencer said. It was already 4:45pm.

"Sure, thanks for coming over though." I told him before he go.

"No problem Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac<strong>

Summer walked passes me, without saying anything again. We were already at home. What's her problem. I grabbed her arm.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"What was what?" she said, not looking at me.

"The whole 'I'm going to ignore you thing'. Who was that guy? Is he your boyfriend now?"

"It is none of your business Isaac, let go." she said, I let go. That's right, it's none of my business, it's her life, I told her to find some friends. It's my fault again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer**

I woke up, screaming from the bad dream where I was the party again. I woke up in the dark, catching my breath when Isaac barged into my room.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah... Just that dream again..." I sighed.

"That party dream?"He asked taking a seat on the edge on my bed. I nodded and sighed again, laying in my bed.

"Be right back." He got up, went out of the room. Returning a minute later, with his pillow and bolster.

"Here." He handed me the bolster. We always did this when we were younger, when I had a bad dream, Issac will sleep beside me, like a wall protecting me from the bad dreams. I just look out of my bedroom window, whispering "Isaac?"

"Hm?"

"Can you not tell anyone about that party incident? Especially Sky, he will be so pissed." I said softly.

"Sure." He said. He laid down beside me, hugging me tightly like a shield. I don't know why but it feels different. When we were younger, it's just felt normal. Maybe cause it has been so long and we grown up a little. I never liked Sky hugging me to sleep, I mean yeah he is my blood-related brother, but he always keep moving and it is so annoying. Sometimes he snores loudly too. Most of the time he lets go of the hug and I end up getting bad dreams, still. So I always preferred Isaac to be the wall.

"So you haven't tell me if that guy your boyfriend." He spoke up.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Nothing, just asking."

"Not really, but he could be, I mean he has a high chance." I don't know if it was just me or I saw Isaac looking hurt.

"Goodnight." He said, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight..." I whispered, closing my eyes to sleep too. When he thought I fell asleep, he kissed my forehead and hugged me closer. I had the best sleep since that incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac<strong>

Really? He stands a chance? To me it was like some Senior student hitting up on my girl. I don't like it. She ignored me in class for the whole period, walks out like I was invisible, out to the school car park and just hop into some Senior car. Like she doesn't care what he will do to her. Oh wait, or what he was planning to do with her.

Here I am, hugging her like a wall. I mean like it is kind of my punishment, or a mistake I made not caring. I saw that guy trying to flirt with her, adding alcohol to her drink, giving it to her, she drinks it and she was not in a clear state of mind, weak, I saw him carrying her to one of the rooms, part of me wanted to stop him, but I thought I was in no position to. It's her life after all. It was a mistake I made that night which cause her to have nightmares every night. I knew she couldn't drink. I knew she would not want it. I didn't stop the guy or her. I just stood in a corner and watched it all happen. When I realised what was going to happen, I barge into the room and beat the shit out of the guy. She did not show but I knew she was trying not to cry in front of me when she bites her lips and try not to look at me when I was carrying her home.

I opened my eyes, to see her beside me, sound asleep. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. She's mine, nobody else's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I took longer than I usually do to write this story, I just had my Dance school Concert last Saturday, I was busy Yesturday and today, drawing and getting stuff for christmas, so yeah. Sorry <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer**

I woke up in Isaac's arm tight around me. It was the weekends. Like finally. But I have to catch up on my homework ugh. Such life. I slowly slip out of his arms. Good thing I am small-sized. I carefully and quietly got out of the room, without waking Isaac up and went to get washed up and showered.

I wore my favourite white shorts and my shirt from St. Richard Ballet Dance. I went into Isaac room. I have not really been into his room before. I gone into Alex's room many times but not Isaac. Same old Isaac, his room never changes. I open his surprisingly neat closet. Neat. I took my favourite hoodie, I wore it. I miss this hoodie. I head downstairs to grab breakfast and went up to the library to study.

Luckily the library is not far, it was just a 7 minutes walk. As always, the library was freezing cold. I took a seat at my spot and began to study.

"Summer. Summer. What are you doing?" I recongnize that voice from anywhere. I ignore it. No way. "That was so fattening. And why are you studying? Is there a point? You will be gone in 4 years anyway." It's right... I packed up and went home. I closed myself in the room, refusing to get out, not eating a single thing.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 days. All I did was sleep. I sleep to escape the hunger. I am not going back to being fat. Not after all that starving.<p>

"Summer." It was Isabel. "Come on Summer, you have not came out or eaten in days." I ignored her and pretended to be asleep. I don't want to be a little girl anymore. I want to grow up. "We left some food in the fridge for you. Heat it up if you are hungry." I hear her walking away. I'm hungry. In fact I am starving. What in the world am I even doing. I skipped school, starving myself, doing nothing. But nobody would care anyways.

"Summer! You better come out and eat now." Now Sophia. "Even if you want to go on a diet, this isn't the way you stupid."

"Leave me alone." I said. I don't want anyone to care. I want to be alone... Alone... An idea popped up in my mind. I got out of bed and packed everything. Tonight when everyone is asleep, I will slip out of the house.

* * *

><p>Even slept early tonight. I slip out of the house and caught a bus to the train station. I looked out as the train was moving. I missed this view. I alighted at the stop and caught another bus. I walked towards the house. Nobody would know I am here and nobody would disturb me. A few friends and I fro St. Richards saved up and worked a lot and with the help with our parents, we bought this house. Seems impossible but we did it. It was not big but big enough to fit 5 people. Like me, most of them moved away. At least it's quiet here. I will have a lonley Christmas.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Isaac**

What in the world was she think she was doing. Running away and playing hide and seek? This idiot. I found a note this morning on her desk that she won't be back for awhile. This idiot. I called her parents to check is she was over but she wasn't.

"SKY!" I shouted. He popped his head out of his bedroom.

"Sup?" he asked.

"You sister took off last night." I sighed.

"Uh, that little girl. Well, I might know where she is." He said and went towards his desk to take a piece of paper and wrote the address down.

"Why are you so calm about this, and how you know where she was." I asked. Did she informed him before she left?

"Look Isaac, some things you don't know about her. She... had some problems. She has depression... and self harm." What in the world?

"Sky, please don't joke about this, this isn't funny." I said firmly.

"Does it look like I am joking? Explain her locking herself up for days, -" I did not want to hear him continue, I'm going to find her. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Isn't this great? The house to myself. Peaceful. It's freezing as it's snowing heavily outside.<p>

I went through the cabinet. Nope. Nope. And nope. They are all either expired or rotten. I took a big rubbish bag and threw everything in it. Even the ones in the fridge. I am not taking any chances with those food left in here for years. Luckily I gotten food on the way here. I will just swing by the supermarket tomorrow. I went up to my room. Painted baby blue walls, white curtain, wall full of pictures of us and tumblr pictures. I took down all the pictures of us and place them in a box. Nobody came back here except me. Everyone had move on with their dreams, haven't they? All I left was a empty wall with a few strings and wooden clips. My room was like a little mini wonderland. None of these rooms in this house has a single bed. Cause we were afraid we will roll off in the middle of the night. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door. Who would be here. It's almost midnight. I walk down slowly and quietly, I opened the door slowly.

"Finally found you." No way... I hugged him tightly. It was Isaac...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer**

"What in the world do you think you are doing." Isaac half scolded me and half sounded worried.

"Spending Christmas alone duh." I said and walk up to my room. "You came without notice." I shouted on the way.

"Maybe if you didn't plan a big surprise and left, I wouldn't have." he said, annoyed. I closed the door behind me. How does he know I am here? I turn on my phone.

'Hope you like the surprise.-Sky.' Of course. It's Sky.

I spotted a box in the corner. That's strange, I don't remember using keeping any. I opened it up. All my ballet shoes. Oh right. I used to attend ballet school somewhere nearby. If the shoes are here, the costumes should be too.

"Summ-" Even before Isaac could complete his sentence, I ran pass him, opened up the ladder to the attic. There is was, all hung up nicely in the center, covered up with plastic. I walked towards it, it's all sorted out, from the first grade, to performances, competitions and so on. All in the perfectly correct order. It must be my mum.

"I thought they were all going to be there, undiscovered forever." A voice from behind. Isaac. But how.

"I came here once before remember? I didn't think of this place at first as I thought it has been so long and it might have been sold. I saw your mum sorting all your stuffs out and I saw all these and your ballet shoes, I just thought, you know, give you a surprise." I did came back that time you left early, thinking you will be back, but your friend, Rach, told me nobody comes here anymore, all of you guys separated. I was so surprised when Sky gave me the address.-"

"How did you remember all of these." I interrupted him.

"Cause I noticed you, since we were little. Remember at the beach? You were crying cause you wondered off and couldn't find your parents? We walked pass every house till we found it. I thought you were really pretty for a 7 year old. You came back every year. With new costumes and stuff, I would always be outside, watching you dance in the living room, until your dad noticed me and I watched you from inside the house ever since." He did? "Besides, your parents will always get me a ticket to watch you perform." I didn't know that.

"Than tell me when did I wore all these costumes and practice leotards." I said. He listed all of them, correctly.

"I remember when you were little, you will dance in the living room, really cute and simple. I watched you for a year until your dad saw me. Every time you had a performance, your parents would always fetch me and watch you dance until I was old enough to do it on my own. From simple to hard to complicated. Why did you stop?" He asked me suddenly.

"I did not. I just focused more on my studies. I still take them every Saturday." I told him. "Speaking of ballet..." I ran down the ladder. Into my room, opened my bag I brought with me. I thought I left it back at Cousins. I slip them on and tied the ribbons. It still fit. I tried a few warm exercises. Good, I'm still good at this. I ran to the living room as fast as I could. "Isaac!" I shouted. "Help me shift all these furnitures and the carpet." He rushes down and helps me. Leaving a empty wooden floor. I knew it.

"What in the world." I looked at Isaac's blank face. I laughed at him.

"All of us danced, so our parents got it build this way. Slowly they stopped so we covered it up to have space." I explained. "I will do one for you, if I can remember the dance." I passed him the Ipod I had in my pocket. "I did not watch your recent one cause of Exams. Perform that for me?" He said. I took the Ipod from him and selected the track. I closed my eyes and tried to remember every step in that 3 seconds. When the music started, I danced with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Isaac**

I lied. Of course I did. That day she received nothing but embarrassment. There was suppose to be a male dancer with her. But little did she know that there was a surprised planned for her. It wasn't the dancer she partnered with. It was someone else. Someone's boyfriend. The girlfriend hated her guts. It was her school concert. Summer was suppose to be the female lead, the everything. But no. Her partner went missing, the boyfriend just pushed her off balance when she was doing something that needed support. His girlfriend came walking in with that smile on her face, took her place. Summer was just crying due to the pain. She was sent to the hospital after that with a sprained ankle. She could not do dance for 3 months. The couple was later suspended.

Some of the audience laughed, some gasped. Her face, showed how hurt and embarrassed she was. She tried not to cry, slowly limping to backstage. She did not fight back, she just left.

"Ow." She whined. Her ankle.

"You okay?" I asked her worriedly. Dumb ass, of all things I asked that.

"Yeah, just help me get my ankle supporter strap in my room." She said. I ran up to her room as fast as I can and took the strap and came down as fast again. I handed her the strap. She bandaged around her ankle carefully.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked. Of course it does.

"Yeah a little, it will be fine after awhile." she said in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

I limped to my room in pain. I haven't fully recovered from the injury, but I didn't care anyway. I only moved back to Cousin's after my parents witnessed at night. They both got expelled from the school, even though they were gifted students like me.

My school was really strict about all the rules. Her name is Jane. Her boyfriend was James. Perfect pair. They were not happy they did not get the leading role. Very not happy. Especially Jane. For every audition, exam, I do better than her. Even though she is my senior, a Junior, I'm a grade faster than her in dance. My partner, Drake, a sophomore, was actually beaten up badly by James. James is a member of the school football team and also in Dance.

I was actually told to stop all types of sports and stuff for 3 months, by the doctor. I had to be on cast for about 2 months. Jane and James was later expelled from St. Richard High and attended a public school.

"Summer?" Isaac said. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go take a walk?" After he said that, he looked at my ankle and added, "I will carry you." He carried me like how my dad carry my mum everyday. He walked down the stairs, out of the house, locked the door, without a struggle and still carrying me. It was snowing so it was really cold.

"Nice Christmas, isn't it?" He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Ahem." Isaac turned back. Dad with mum.

"Well, the surprise visit became a surprise for us." My dad told mum. She laughed.

"Why did you ruined their little sweet moment." She nudged him.

"Well firstly, I didn't get to do that for you and second why does he need to carry her." He said half joking and half serious.

"Can't you see her ankle?" She said, pulling dad away from us, to the other direction.

"Better take good care of her young man." My dad said it out loud, when they both are out of sight, we laughed and continued out walk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Isaac**

It was almost dark when we got back as she was asleep in my arms. When I first saw her, I thought she was the prettiest girl I ever seen. That little girl with those bangs, small sized in a pretty white dress. Her smile lighted up the neighbourhood in a instant. Ever since than, I liked her.

I lived 3 houses down her's. Everyday I would sit outside at the pavement or peek into her house window, hoping to see her. The first time I only got to know her was when we were at the beach.

We were 10 back than. I followed her to the beach without her knowing. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress, barefooted walking on the smooth and soft sand. Her hair was down and she was picking up seashells. I hid behind the walls, watching her. The sun was setting and it was such a pretty background. With her in the background, it was even more eye-catching.

"Why are you just standing here?" I heard a voice behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked back, a tall fine man stood behind me.

"Wh-who are you." I said, afraid. Of course I am, hey, he might be a kidnapper.

"Her father, I've seen you a few times, why have you not approached her?" He asked me. I myself did not know why. "Well young man, approach her and talk to her." He said with a smile. I nodded and slowly approached her as the sun set in front of us.

"He- Hey." I said. She turned around, I thought she was going to turn and run away but instead,

"Hi!" She said with her angelic smile. Standing so close to her made her look more beautiful.

"Wh- What are you doing?" I said nervously.

"Picking seashells and watching the sun set." she replied, continuing picking up beautiful seashells.

"Le-Let me help you, and watch the sun set with you." I said, she turned around, looking so happy.

"Really? People think I am crazy to do that, I am so happy someone finally willing to do it with me." she said happily. So we did. As we sat down on the sand near the water, I look at her as she was looking at the sun set, oh man, she was like an angel.

We slowly grew up, with her coming and going every break. Every changes. She was still that pretty girl with the yellow dress.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer**

His actions are confusing me.

What is he trying to do? Why is he treating me so well... We returned home the very next week, when I got a mail laid on my study table. I set my things down and slowly read the mail. No way. I ripped the envelope. Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac<strong>

I went out to grab some food for Summer and I as everyone else has decided to take off for a mini vacation for a day without us and we haven't eaten lunch. I walk down the chilly town to her favourite starbucks. As I ordered her drink and waited patiently for it, scrolling through my phone when

"Hey Isaac." No way, that familiar voice. I looked up, wide eyed. "Great to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

THE SCHOLARSHIP. FULLY PAID, HALF AN HOUR AWAY FROM HERE. ST. PAT SCHOOL. OH MY.

How is this happening. Million of things went through my mind. It is finally here. My dream school. Right infront of me. I pinched myself till purple moon mark appeared. Definitely not dreaming. I jumped on my bed. I. AM. GOING. TO. ST. PATS. This is finally happening. But, what about Isaac... I still have a choice to make. Whether to go or stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac<strong>

Samantha? How is this possible.

"Samantha? I thought you migrated to California a few years ago." I said.

"Well, things did not went well there... so we migrated back..." I couldn't listen. She was just so beautiful. We broke up after her move to California. That was almost 3 years ago. Her in the same outfit as when I first talked to her... "So are you dating anyone currently?" She asked, I snapped out of my daydream.

"Nah, just staying with Summer." I told me. Summer... "Wanna swing by the house?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. Do you think we have another chance to start all over again?" She asked me, with those amazing shinning and big eyes. Baby blue eyes. Her smooth and shiny hair.

"Yeah I guess, come on let's go." I told her, grabbing the drink, grabbed her wrist gently and walked together home.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

I heard the door unlocking, I rushed down to great Isaac and tell him the good news. I stood at the steps, watching the door open.

"ISAAC! I GO-" before I could continue to complete my sentence, I saw the girl at the carnival with him... inside the house... Maybe I was wrong. I dashed to my room, slammed it behind me. Sinking down to the floor. What was I thinking. Without hesitation, I went online and accepted the scholarship. I am going to do anything to stay away from getting myself hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Isaac**

I look out of the window was I saw Spencer, on our front door, just sended Summer home. I walked down to great her.

"Hey Summer." She does not reply me. "HELLO." I said louder, she ignores me. I grabs her hand. "What is with this attitude of yours. Just because you went to a date with a hot Senior?" I said with a hash tone. Too hash. I quickly wanted to take it back but it was too late, I saw the hurt in her eyes, trying to hide it.

"What about you, giving me hope then crushing it?" She said, pulled her arm from my grip and walk off to her room. What the hell is wrong with her. I ignored her and went back to my room, hugging Samantha close to me with her asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

What his problem. Date? How is that possible? What is up with his attitude, besides Spencer has a girlfriend.

We went to check out the new school, it was huge. We did the paperwork, had dinner and Spencer sended me home. Once I opened the door, I could hear her giggles from his room. She has been here since afternoon and now it's close to 7 in the evening. Isaac's room door started to swing open, I could hear her laughter louder, filled me with hurt, Isaac coming out, with that big smile on his face. I wanted to cry on the spot, run away again. Instead, I tried my best to ignore him, walking away. But he stopped me and grabbed my arm. Tears were going to flow out, I hold them back. Whatever he said was hurting so I said,

"What about you, giving me hope then crushing it?" and walked away. As I closed the door behind me, I cried my heart out.

After I was better, I took out the book of adventures my parents gave to me. It was all filled with their stories and pictures. I started packing my room. I was going to move out and live in the dorms provided. I was done when it was almost dinner. I went down, expecting a dinner prepared by Isaac. But no. It was by Samantha, and they were acting all lovely dovey which is making me lose my appetite. I went back into my room, cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac<strong>

"Where are you going." I asked her. Spencer was outside, loading boxes of things into his car. Summer, waiting patiently.

"Why do you need to know, go to your Samantha." She said in a harsh tone. I grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She said, close to crying.

"No."

"It hurts.. let go please." Tears came rolling down her cheeks, the grip mark on her arm.

"I am moving, Samantha can have my room. Bye." Those were her final words before she ran into the car, crying. What have I done. I go back into the house, zombie- like when I received a text from Sky;

'Way to go, my sister left you. Good luck bud. You are going to regret this for life.' And I am starting to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for not updating :( I am currently in a important year and Im really stress about it so sorry if the story is updated very slowly, please review if u wan me to continue the story faster or how it should continue. Thanks for reading I really appreciate each and everyone of you :) Have fun reading!<strong>


End file.
